And Once You Meet Her
by Nayru25
Summary: OS- Namine X Zexion - Du jour au lendemain, l’air devint plus froid au Manoir Oblivion, et Namine se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait même pas un dessin de lui, cet homme qui lui adressait parfois ce regard étrange dans l’embrasure de la porte.


**_Voilà, j'avais dit que je ferais un OS sur Namine et Zexion, c'est chose faite._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_**Disclaimer**: **Rien à moi!**_

* * *

**_And Once You Meet Her_**

* * *

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »_

_« Je ne prétends pas être la personne dont tu as besoin… »_

_« Alors pars… »_

* * *

D'un geste un peu tremblant, les petites mains blanches de Namine saisirent la feuille crayonnée dont elle contempla le résultat.  
Sora, et Roxas, comme chaque jour depuis plusieurs lunes à présents. Ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire mélancolique à la vue du Numéro XIII couché sur sa feuille de papier.  
Mais il fut bien vite remplacé par un rictus de douleur tordant son doux visage lorsqu'elle leva les bras dans le but d'accrocher son dessin à côté des autres.

Elle porta sa main à son épaule et la massa pour soulager la douleur.  
Marluxia n'avait pas besoin de la forcer, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, même si elle en connaissait les conséquences.

Elle voulait fuir, loin.  
Mais quelque chose autre que la peur la retenait en ce lieu, quelque chose de plus fort que cette angoisse qui naissait souvent dans son ventre, et qui mourrait dans ses larmes la nuit.

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose, quelque part, pour les sauver.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais l'aura de chaleur qui imprégna la pièce la détendit immédiatement.

Axel venait souvent la voir depuis qu'il avait été envoyé au Manoir Oblivion, dans un désir égoïste de se confier à elle, de lui parler de son semblable.  
Elle n'était qu'une oreille attentive, consciente qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Un outil, comme pour les autres membres.  
Mais cette façon d'être utile lui plaisait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle l'écoutait inlassablement pendant des heures. Et quand Axel parlait de Roxas, elle pouvait ressentir de la douleur dans sa voix, une pointe de tristesse parfois.  
Et quelque chose d'autre.  
Quelque chose d'impalpable, de doux.

Ces sentiments qui lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, faisaient ressurgir quelque chose perdu tout au fond d'elle.

* * *

_La pluie continue de tomber, ses cheveux blonds collent à son visage et cache ses yeux emplis de larmes_

_« Non ! Je ne veux pas… »_

_L'idée de le laisser ne traverse même pas son esprit.  
C'est juste impossible, inconcevable._

_Elle l'a déjà abandonné une fois, et ne compte pas réitérer la même erreur._

_Zexion se lève finalement, délaissant le sol mouillé, et passe devant elle, sans croiser son regard._

_« Alors c'est moi qui partirait »_

* * *

Parcourant les couloirs assombris par la tombée de la nuit, Zexion ne put s'empêcher de ralentir le pas quand il entendit les jacassements d'Axel par la porte entrouverte.

_« Que fait il encore chez elle à cette heure ? »_

Son oreille indiscrète en entendit suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il lui en disait trop.

_« Si ça continue, il va la faire douter … »_

Il ne devrait pas lui raconter toutes ces histoires d'amitié, de haine, et d'autres sentiments abstraits que Zexion avait parfois du mal à saisir.  
La poupée de Marluxia devait faire son travail, pas besoin de l'impliquer plus dans les affaires de l'Organisation.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte et observa le profil de la jeune fille, toute ouïe à ce que lui racontait son aîné.  
Il l'avait rarement vue, à peine croisée dans les couloirs de la citadelle avant le début de cette mission qui les avait réunis dans ce manoir perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Depuis, XI détenait jalousement la jeune sorcière –comme il se plaisait à l'appeler – dans cette unique pièce blanche, ce qui réduisait quasi à néant son contact avec les autres membres.

Namine contrastait violement avec le reste de l'organisation, de par son attitude et sa façon d'être.  
Ainsi que par son jeune âge.

Son regard accrocha chacun de ses gestes, la moindre de ses expressions, pendant un instant.

Observer.  
Détailler.  
Apprendre.

_« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… »_

Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit, l'empêchant de percer d'avantage le nuage de mystère qui entourait la jeune femme.  
L'impression qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Il vacilla un instant et se rattrapa au battant de la porte, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'attirer l'attention d'Axel et de Namine sur lui.

Axel se tourna distraitement et leva un sourcil, surpris.

Zexion se redressa et détourna rapidement la tête, croisant au passage le regard de Namine, qui le regardait avec l'étonnement de voir une personne pour la première fois.

Zexion soupira et secoua la tête avant de continuer son chemin.  
Mais étrangement, ses pas semblaient plus lourds qu'auparavant.

* * *

_Elle tente de l'arrêter en s'agrippant vainement à son bras, tirant sur la manche humide de son pardessus.  
Geste désespéré pour le faire changer d'avis._

_« Ne me laisse pas seule ! »_

_« Je n'ai rien avoir avec toi »_

_« Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis »_

_« Tu es trop naïve pour ton propre bien »_

_« Et toi, tu ne sais pas mentir »_

_« Il n'y a qu' avec toi… que ça ne marche pas. »_

* * *

Un bruit sourd suivit d'une montagne de livre qui s'écrasèrent par terre remua le manoir endormit.

Sans aucune hésitation, Zexion avait bondit vers Namine quand il l'avait vu perdre l'équilibre tout en haut de l'échelle de la bibliothèque.  
Dans un timing parfait, il l'avait réceptionnée à temps dans ses bras, avant de tomber assis sur le sol, protégeant la jeune femme comme il pouvait, de la pluie de livre qui s'abattait sur eux.

Le calme revint quelques minutes plus tard, permettant à Zexion de relever la tête en toute sécurité.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était près d'elle, les bras la maintenant confortablement installée sur ses jambes, sa tête recroquevillée au plus près de son visage, pour la protéger d'un éventuel coup.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit à tous ses gestes, c'était naturel.

_Naturel_

_« Je ne voulais pas… qu'elle se blesse. »_

- Comment… as-tu vu que … ?

Son regard fuyait le contact qu'essayait d'établir Namine.  
Pouvait il décemment lui avouer qu'il observait ses moindres faits et gestes derrière son livre, depuis maintenant plus d'une heure ?

Ses yeux bleus profonds le fixèrent un instant, attendant une réponse qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Namine se releva en s'excusant et tendit la main à Zexion, pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Celui-ci resta un moment à fixer la main de la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas son attention, avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa main de force pour le tirer en avant, sourire aux lèvres.

_« Encore ce sourire… »_

La vie qu'elle avait était bien pire que la sienne, sans aucun doute.  
Vide de sens, oeuvrant pour des inconnus.

Mais elle souriait, toujours.

Même à eux.  
Même à lui.

Pourquoi ?

Ces grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient, ça le rendait malade.  
Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Namine se contenta juste de ramasser le livre qu'elle cherchait au milieu des autres étalés par terre, pour le ramener à Marluxia.

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque.  
Si elle mettait trop de temps, il serait encore en colère…

* * *

_Elle ne le lâche pas, et profite du moment de faiblesse de Zexion pour l'attirer contre elle, essayer de lui donner le peu de chaleur qu'il lui reste._

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi… »_

_« Je n'avais pas besoin de…. »_

_« Tais toi »_

_Il reste un instant interdit, surpris de sa façon de parler, et se sent doucement glisser au sol, entraîné par le poids de Namine qui ne tient plus debout, à bout de force._

_La douceur de sa main sur sa joue lui noue la gorge._

_Il n'est pas habitué à ça, c'est trop doux, c'est trop plein de ces sentiments étranges qu'il ne connaît pas…_

* * *

Namine laissa tomber son crayon par terre, et le regarda rouler à travers la pièce.

Des frissons parcoururent son échine, jusqu'à faire trembler ses mains.  
Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude dans le manoir, il faisait même glacial.

Mais toute cette froideur ne venait pas de l'air ambiant, non…  
Il provenait de bien plus loin que ça, de quelque chose de bien plus profond…

Même l'arrivée d'Axel qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère.

Sa présence la dérangeait, carrément.  
Son odeur l'écoeurait.  
La vue de ses mains lui était insupportable.

Pourquoi ?

Elle pensa soudainement à cet homme qui l'observait parfois dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans s'imaginer qu'elle devinait sa présence.  
Et elle songea tristement qu'elle n'avait même pas un dessin de lui…

* * *

_Ses lèvres sur les siennes ont un goût étrange.  
Elle passe sa main sur ses yeux, les lui fermant dans un ordre silencieux._

_« Je vais t'apprendre ce que tu as oublié »_

_Le visage de Zexion frissonne agréablement sous ses fins doigts qui tracent un chemin sinueux dans sa joue, pour finir dans sa nuque, se mélangeant à ses fins cheveux._

_Quand il ré ouvre les yeux, se séparant doucement de Namine, le ciel lui parait plus bleu, le soleil plus présent._

_Non…_

_C'est elle qui rayonne._

_Depuis le début c'est elle._

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**_

**_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout à fait saisit, j'ai voulu faire deux histoire en une._**

**_La première retrace la "prise de contact" de Namine et Zexion au Manoir Oblivion.  
La seconde (en Italique) est plutot dans un avenir lointain, (un prémice de leur histoire dans BitterSweet peut etre? )_**

**_Etant donné que j'ai découvert ce pairing en écrivant BitterSweet (que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil si vous ne l'avez pas lu) j'ai tendance à relier à cette fics tout ce que j'écris sur eux... j'espère que sa ne vous dérangera pas._**

**_J'aime beaucoup ce couple mais pas dans la situation du jeu (à Oblivion donc) car je trouve Namine beaucoup trop jeune et trop "occupée" à ce moment là pour pouvoir faire attention à Zexion. Les situer dans le contexte de la fics me convient donc mieux :) J'ai donc fait un compromis dans cet OS._**

**_Voilà pour la petite histoire. Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot!_**


End file.
